10 Seconds Apart
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Edited and revised. Kagome Higurashi, an enigma, from Class 3A had dropped all the way to the End Class. Not because of her grades, but by choice. Her classmates are in for a surprise when they really discover who Kagome is.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kagome Higurashi

_my writing has improved drastically the past two years, therefore, i am rewriting and revising many of my stories on fanfiction. please be patient, thank you._

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." The monster turned its yellow face upon his students, his mouth drawn out into a wide smile, "Higurashi, Kagome please step into class."

He held out one of his tentacles towards the door in a sweeping gesture. The door was flung open with force and it shut immediately upon itself. Standing in front of them, was a small girl with a waterfall of raven hair like crow feathers. It only served to bring out her striking cerulean blue eyes.

"Ohayo, Koro-sensei," Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Her chilling eyes swept scanned the classroom and finally settled on Karma. He smirked at her when his mercury eyes met her cerulean blue eyes. Everyone twitched in anticipation to what their new classmate was about to say, but she remained silent.

"Why don't you _introduce_ yourself, Higurashi-san," Koro-sensei asked.

She cleared her throat softly, "I am Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you all. And especially you, Koro-sensei..."

The monster twitched, "Why don't you tell your fellow friends why you're here."

"I'm not here to make friends," She mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that?"

"What I said was that Karasuma and the agency hired me to assassinate you," Kagome turned her eyes to the yellow octopus-like figure.

The class intently listened and clung to every word she said.

"And?"

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, gripping the edge of their tables.

"I come from Class 3-A, Kunugigaoka Junior High School."

Immediately, several of the students in the class recoiled in shock and anger. Furious whispers broke out in the crowd, and their gazes were directed from the raven-haired girl to the red-haired boy sitting in the back.

"Class, please quiet down."

Some of them shifted uneasily but the noise died down.

Koro-sensei smiled, "So, Higurashi-san, you come fr-"

"This isn't 21 questions, sensei." Kagome coldly interrupted, "And since you got to ask me a few questions, it's only right that I get to ask you a few too."

Nagisa stared intently at Kagome and Koro-sensei. His classmates were growing excited by the minute. _What kind of questions would this girl ask? Would it help them kill the monster in front of them_? The blunette intently stared at his teacher, his chewed fingernails tapping impatiently on his table.

"So, Koro-sensei," She enunciated every word clearly, "What are you? Are you a human experiment, or an alien?"

Koro-sensei immediately paled slightly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the change of his aura.

"Alien, of course."

 _Lie. Your aura changed, you're lying. Liar. Liar. Pants on fire._

"Who are you?"

His eyes became cloudy.

"Koro-sensei."

 _Lie again._

Suddenly, Kagome looked up brightly and smiled predatorily.

Her classmates were shocked at the change of behavior. Kagome abruptly spun around to face Karma. She walked towards him with long strides and sat in the empty seat next to him.

As she sat down, her skirt hiked up to reveal a camo colored knife taped to the side of her smooth thighs.

Suddenly, a thud resounded throughout the classroom. A strange _pop_ soon followed after that.

Her classmates looked silently upon the waving tentacle that lost its tip. The owner of it had a blank stare as the yellow tentacle waved around and generated itself.

"You should be more careful, Koro-sensei," She whispered out, "You never know what could happen even if you're moving at such a high speed."

Kagome removed her black blazer and carelessly threw it on a chair nearby. She ignored the questioning stares from the children in the End Class.

She intently stared at the board as the monster was taught algebraic functions, her eyes slowly blinking. A girl with green pigtails looked back every once in awhile at the new girl.

Every time she did, however, a crooked smile would slowly evolve on the Kagome's face. Kaede held back shudders when her chilling blue eyes met hers.

"Class. Today, we're going to Kunugigaoka Junior High School as a field trip!" Koro-sensei yelled out, his tentacles waving in the air, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Around Kagome, her classmates were moaning in annoyance and sadness. Some of them cursed under their breath while others groaned. Karasuma whispered something in the monster's ear. His smile immediately fell and his face became a darker green with yellow stripes and a hint of red.

Most of the class did not notice Koro-sensei's tentacle that curled up angrily.

* * *

" Holy cow... I can't believe it... We're on time..." Yūma panted out as the rest of his class struggled through the front gates of the huge school.

The End Class each dragged their feet slowly into the auditorium, with the exception of a few of the more athletically inclined students. Their two human educators left to go to the teacher's lounge and promised to make it back as soon as possible.

The 3-E Class came in, with disheveled hair and rumpled clothing. The other classes, already lined up in alphabetical order and without a single hair out of place, laughed at them for marveling at the air conditioning system in the school. Kagome glared at the other classes as her classmates kept their heads down.

The laughter kept ringing in her ears.

"Ah, welcome, welcome." A green haired boy called out with a sneer, "To the Kunugigaoka Junior High Assembly!"

He turned his head to a student and handed him sheets of paper, "Here you go, Kazushi-kun. Please hand one out to every class."

The boy nodded and handed them out to each class, and stopped before the last one, "Senpai, there's not enough for the Class 3-E."

Teppei smirked, "That's too bad. I guess they'll have to memorize it."

Laughter rang out again and some of the girls buried their head in their hands. Many of the End Class students clutched their fists angrily.

"Stop your silly games, Teppei-san." Kagome yelled out, "We all know you did this on purpose."

The noise ceased. Everyone's head whipped towards her direction.

"Oh look, what are you going to do?" Teppei sneered down at her, "You dropped from the 3A class to the End Class. You're just as stupid as they are."

Giggles erupted from several students. A muscle in her jaw twitched.

"I chose to drop down, you idiot."

Gakushu Asano lifted his head at the sound of her sweet voice. A smile carved itself on his pale lips. The surprised gasps that resounded through the crowd were like music to their ears.

In the time that everyone started talking in confusion, all the Class 3-E students were handed a sheet of paper with neat pencil marks. A quiet ' _kufukuku'_ was heard.

"Ano, Teppei-san," Hinata called out, "It's all right now, we all have a copy now."

"I thought we ran out of copies?" The green-haired boy had an accusing look on his face.

"Not to worry. They each have a handwritten copy now. Please continue with the assembly." Koro-sensei said.

The other classes stared shocked at his crooked nose and the pencil in his hand.

"A-ah, sensei, sorry for the confusion. Let's continue."

* * *

A quiet slap echoed through a classroom. A girl with raven hair had her hand posed in front of another boy. His strawberry hair covered his eyes, but a red handprint was etched on his cheek.

"Don't touch me," The girl said with quiet anger, "I don't reciprocate your feelings, Asano-kun."

The said boy brushed her silky raven hair backward behind her ear and softly smiled,"You will one day, Kagome-chan."

His head rested on the back of her neck, and his hot breath ghosted her collarbone. The raven-haired girl shivered and pushed him away. She wore a look of disgust, but her eyes were dark with conflict.

"Aw, kitty, don't push me away. You know that I desire you."

The girl hissed as she tried to get away from Gakushu Asano, but he had pinned her to the table with his strong arms.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal her frantic classmates. They quickly evaluated the situation and took it that Gakushu was trying to crush Kagome into tiny particles so that their class reputation would be destroyed.

"I knew it, you're trying to degrade our reputation by killing Kagome-chan! Asano-san, how could you?" Someone burst into tears.

A look of confusion replaced their shock and surprise.

"W-what are you doing to K-Kagome-chan?" Manami stuttered out.

Gakushuu Asano quickly stood up and straighten his tie, cleared his throat and coldly bit out, "I am interrogating her. It is none of your business, Class 3-E."

Taiga spotted Kagome's discarded black blazer behind the chair and raised his eyebrows, "Why is her blazer there? Knowing you, you were probably sexually harassing her!"

Rinka nodded in agreement. The rest of the class started to yell at each other.

"There's no way Asano-san would sexually harass a former classmate!"

"Yes way, do you see the way he walks? He probably rapes every woman he sees on the street!"

"No, he's the principal's son!"

"Which means he'd have an easier time and no punishments!"

Gakushuu chuckled, "Well, sweetheart, I'll see you later."

"We shouldn't fight. After all, we're going to get in trouble because we're in the End Class..." Chiba murmured quietly.

At his words, the class stopped yelling. When they turned back towards where Kagome and Asano were, the only figure they saw was their dazed classmate clutching a red tie.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Sniper

_oof, if you've read this story before, make sure to re-read it! i've added many more details ;)_

* * *

It had already been more than two weeks, but none of them knew of Kagome's past. They questioned her repeatedly, but her answers were always short and revealed nothing.

'Twas the night of the trip that Kaede Kayano popped the innocent question.

"I was seducing this guy who had a large potbelly and drank a lot. So I snuck up on him one night when he was drinking... and I was able to shoot a direct bullet to the back of his ugly head. No one even checked on us until a week later. They assumed we were having 'fun'." Irina laughed out and winked.

"Woah, Irina-sensei," One of the girls sighed, "You're so cool!"

"I know, thanks!" The blonde woman twirled her golden hair and laughed.

"So, Kagome-chan, do you have any assassination stories?" The green haired girl asked, "Wait, scrap that. How did you become an assassin?"

Kagome looked at her blankly, "W-what?"

Kaede repeated her question and everyone turned their eyes upon the petite girl. Even Irina stopped bragging and talking.

"Yeah, tell us Kagome-chan!" Hinata enthusiastically yelled.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked.

"If we're gonna be classmates, we should at least know why you dropped out of Class 3-A and maybe some background history." Hiromi said, "Ya know, just in case you're dangerous or something."

" Yes!" Kanzaki and the rest of the girls agreed.

* * *

(just to be clear, this is a flashback scene)

A knock echoed through the silent classroom. Their sensei got up with a disdainful sniff and opened the door wide for the messenger to come in.

"Higurashi-san? Asano-san? There are some guests waiting for you next door. " The messenger spoke, flinching under the gazes of the superior class.

"Thank you. Students, please step outside to meet the guests next door." The teacher said, "You will be excused for the next class."

The messenger quickly flitted away. Kagome and Gakushu got up at the same time and left their belongings on the wooden desks in front of them. Gakushuu sent a quick glance over to Kagome's worried cerulean eyes.

"Hey, it's alright." The boy said.

"Really? Why would they want us?"

"I promise," He kept his eyes straight ahead, "Perhaps it is about our superior grades?"

Both of them entered the classroom together. Two young men and two women greeted them politely and motioned for them to sit down on the two chairs in front of them.

"Before we proceed, we just have one question for both of you," An elderly woman asked.

They gave her a questioning gaze and motioned for her to continue.

"How would you two like to be assassins?" The elder woman asked.

"That would be so cool!" Kagome yelled out happily, clapping her hands together in joy.

"Indeed." Gakushuu mused.

He couldn't help but stare at the odd quartet. The old woman had an odd eyepatch to match her odd clothing. The other woman was in a traditional fighting catsuit with old, polished armor. Her hair was drawn back in a high ponytail and pink eyeshadow accentuated her features.

One of the men had black hair had violet eyes and was swaddled in purple robes. What was strange about him was the multiple sutras and blessed bracelets he had on his right hand. But the oddest of them all was the silver-haired man who stood in the corner, analyzing them with a fanged smile and golden eyes.

He had silver ears on the top of his head that moved.

"We definitely picked the right ones, Kaede-dono." The younger woman said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome piped up.

"Eh, we just picked out the best kids in the best school in this nation, no biggie." The silver-haired man said, "It was just a good thing that you both have pure-"

The elderly woman whacked him with her staff with incredible strength, effectively cutting off what he was about to say.

"Inuyasha, you make it sound so easy." The monk scratched his head.

"So you two will do it then, hm?" The catsuit woman asked.

"We'll try to."

* * *

"It was just an opportunity that was offered to Asano-san and me," Kagome shrugged.

"Asano-san huh?" Rio Nakamura winked suggestively.

A light pink blush sprinkled on Kagome's cheeks.

"Oooh..."

"That can't be true though," A girl whispered.

"There's no way..." Another person said.

For a few minutes, nobody spoke up. Then, Rio smiled mischievously.

"Well girls, I think we should talk about boys we like," She winked.

"Why don't you go first," Hinata suggested.

"Alright," The blonde girl said, "I guess Isogai and Maehara are pretty alright... But unfortunately, Maehara is a player and Isogai has too many fangirls. Anyone else wanna say something?

"I-I like Karasuma!" A girl yelled.

Rio sweatdropped, "I think we all do since he's pretty hot."

"I might like Nagisa..." Kaede muttered.

"Who do you like, Kagome-chan?" Rio smirked.

Kagome's blush rose up a tinge, powdering her nose with pink again, "Ano... I don't really like anyone."

Choruses of "You're lying" and "Spill it" erupted from the girls. Unknown to them, a pink and blushing Koro-sensei was intently scribbling notes of their entire conversation. Luckily for him, however, the girls were so intent on getting the secret out of Kagome that they did not notice him lurking.

"There is someone who I admire at school." She blushed, "But he isn't in our class though."

Thoughts were processing quickly through their heads. A day's repeat of the field trip to the main school slowly unwound itself in their heads.

A billion thoughts ran through Rio Nakamaru's dirty mind.

 _No, Kagome could not like Teppei, nor any of the top five because they aren't that cute or anything at all. Maybe except for Ren nor Gakushuu. But it seems like Gakushuu and her had a past together. However, Gakushuu did sexually harass her- wait a minute, what if she let him, or what if they were doing **it?**_

"YOU LIKE GAKUSHUU? EVEN AFTER HE SEXUAL-" Rio screamed out.

Everyone turned to face her in shock.

"Perhaps," Kagome softly shrugged.

Koro-sensei was currently laughing to himself and scribbling down notes.

"Well... I think Karma-kun could win on good looks alone." Yada interrupted, "But only if he behaved better."

"Un. He's one of those bad boy types..." Kayano agreed, "But Nagisa-kun is cute too~"

Some of the girls gave her a suggestive nudge and wink and Kayano became a stuttering mess.

Kanzaki nodded, "I guess Sugino-kun is pretty handsome."

" Do you like anyone, Bitch-sensei?" Hinata cutely bit out.

Irina grew flustered, "S-Students aren't supposed to know about these kinds of things!"

"Nufukukukukuku."

All the heads whipped toward the source of the sound. A pink octopus-like creature stared back at them and the students' mood morphed from a playful to angry one. He quickly sped out of the hallway, leaving only a trail of dust.

"Quick! Get Koro-sensei!" Yada yelled, "He wrote down everything we said. He's gonna expose us!"

"AFTER HIM!"

Kagome snickered into her hand as everyone chased him down. When everyone was gone, she took out her laptop and sent a short report to her client.

 _To: Unknown_

 _From: Black Sniper_

 _There have been four assassination attempts so far as of today. One is currently being taken place downstairs. The others were taken place by Red Eye and my classmates._

 _There have been no successful attempts, and the monster grows stronger every day. He has a schedule of studying late at night and watching television shows at the cram school._

 _Black Sniper_

She hit sent and dozed lightly off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Baseball Fanatics

_To the right._

 _To the left._

 _Kagome tired her entire body to no extent but her mind continued pushed herself. Her legs and arms felt like limp noodles, and the pain was long gone. Her sharp eyes zeroed in on one of the other drug cartels hiding._

 _Nothing could beat her. She was invincible. She was the Black Sniper, ready to strike at all costs. Her mentors behind her murmured approvingly and politely clapped when she finished the simulation. Unnoticed by them, a slightly manacial smile spread itself on her plump and pink lips._

 _She was unbeatable._

 _"_ Kagome, were you listening to me?" Koro-sensei tapped on her head with a squishy yellow tentacle.

"No sensei, I must apologize. I am sorry for not paying attention to you during class."

A look of horror and mock sadness crossed the monster's face before he brought his tentacles up into the air. He started to cry and his tentacles waved in the air like there was no tomorrow. Nagisa scribbled down another weak point.

Karasuma stared at Kagome, " _At this point, if she continues to train like how she does, she'll be an unbeatable assassin in the future. Just imagine what she could do with her intelligence and continued training."_

During the lunch break, her classmates crowded around her desk. She looked at them in confusion as they happily blabbed in front of her about useless topics.

"Excuse me, why are you all here?"

Sugino sighed, "Kagome-san, we're having a tournament against the baseball team tomorrow. We need your help."

He sighed and leaned back, frowning. Kagome upon seeing this was reminded of Miroku when he was in his thoughtful moments. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes slightly. Her heart hurt for some reason.

When she opened them, her vision was blurry and she blinked several times to get rid of the moisture.

"Alright. I have an idea, but you may not like it," She gestured for him to come closer.

The boy turned a fire engine red and nodded slowly as Kagome whispered into his ears furiously. Their classmates stared at Kagome in confusion for the five minutes they were conversing with each other in whispers.

"That's the longest I've seen Kagome-chan talk," Hinata whispered in awe.

"We," Sugino suddenly shouted, "Have a plan!"

"Tell us!" Rio yelled.

"What is it?"

"This outta be good!"

"I wanna know!"

"Spill it!"

Sugino blushed and diverted his gaze, "We'll have Koro-sensei throw Mach 20 balls at us, and we'll use our assassination skills to practice! Bitch-sensei gave us some inspiration just now. We'll divert their attention away from baseball with the Art of Seduction."

Ouijama grew a lecherous grin on his already perverted face. He started to drool in anticipation with Madara.

"Isn't that technically cheating..?" Yada asked with arms crossed protectively over her large bosom, "We totally don't have to do this... Right?"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me a T!"

"T!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me an M!"

"M!"

"What does that spell?"

"E-Team! Go E-Team!" The girls from the End Class cheered.

All the E-class girls held posters and signs. The other classes always thought how it was unfair that most of the school's attractive male and female population were in that class.

The baseball team from the school team, momentarily distracted by the cheering End Class girls, started getting nosebleeds. One of them outright fainted by the scandalous outfits that the girls wore.

Most of the Class-E girls wore traditional cheerleading uniforms with a slight twist. Their uniforms were cut low for the purpose of distraction, and they wore bright colors. Irina-sensei had instructed them all to wear pigtails or high ponytails, as it was deemed the most attractive hairstyle.

Kagome's eyes were not focused on the game in front of them. Even though her mouth and body was moving along with the cheers, her eyes swept over the crowd. She searched the crowd with a piercing gaze, but could not find the person she was looking for.

Principal Asano's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the former A-class student but quickly replaced that look with a stoic smirk. She wasn't a threat anymore as long as she stayed in the End Class. Because of her low position, it was almost impossible that she would be able to overtake his son's position.

However, the school's baseball team were not able to focus on the game. The easiest shots that they could have caught went way over their heads, and their eyes were constantly looking at the girls.

"Time-Out!" Principal Asano demanded.

"Class 3E girls," He turned to the cheering girls, "Since you are breaking the dress-code, I am afraid I will ask you all to leave the field. You may come back once you have changed into something more decent."

They shuffled out without protest, having done their duty.

Class 3E ended up winning by a large margin.


	4. Chapter 4: Pudding Head

"Koro-Sensei~" She whispered tauntingly.

"Yes, Higurashi-san?"

A shriek immediately tore through the room and his tentacles flew all over the place. Kagome was hanging from a bar connected to the ceiling with the back of her knees. Her raven locks brushed against the monster's body multiple times, creating even more explosions.

"Do you know why this is happening, sensei?" Her voice rang clearly even though the explosions were getting louder, "It's because my hair was coated in the anti-tentacle material Karasuma-sensei gave me the other day. Do you want to eat some?"

When the smoke cleared up, some of the students were still coughing from the dust that rose up from the mess created. They anticipated their teacher to be moaning on the ground in pain.

Instead, Koro-sensei was still standing up and his face became green and yellow striped as a sign of mockery. Only one of his tentacles were slightly melted and damaged.

She walked back to her seat, with a slight stomp in her steps.

"You'd have to do better, Kagome-chan..." Karma smirked, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

Kagome scrunched her nose up in anger and then relaxed, "Why don't you demonstrate what a good try looks like."

"Yes, that's right Karma-kun. I would highly encourage you attempting to assassinate me too. Why do–" Koro-sensei was once again interrupted with a rapid showering of BB bullets.

However, he seemed to dodge every single one until a yelp resounded through the room.

They all looked down to see a knife that was stuck in his tentacle. It exploded and spewed yellow goo onto the table and books the teacher was reading out of. Karma smiled deviously.

"You see..." Karma twirled one of his knives, "I was wondering what these BB bullets were coated in right? Well, I had Manami-san recreate the substance on the bullets. She then helped me crush the outer coating into a fine liquid so I could easily coat the knife in it for a bigger bang."

The boy created a finger gun and pretended to shoot Koro-sensei with it, and even added a small "Phew!" when he cocked it back.

Everyone looked at him in awe, and Koro-sensei started laughing with a red 'correct' mark on his face happily. Kagome narrowed her eyes and made it a mental note to experiment more with the BB gun bullets.

After the last bell rang, Kagome went to the main school. Since she had nothing do and had plenty free time, she decided to visit Inuyasha and Kaede in the shrine behind the building.

She stopped by the vending machine and looked longingly at the strawberry milk.

 _Ah, strawberry milk. How I love you so. The regular white, bland color of milk pales in comparison to your beautiful pink color. The sweet taste- Ah, screw it, I'm getting a carton._

Kagome inserted a dollar bill in the machine and patiently waited for her strawberry milk. The weather had become more chilly recently so she changed out of her school uniform into something more practical yet warm enough. Black athletic leggings accentuated her legs and a blue long-sleeved breathable shirt was stretched taut over her body.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with black strands framing her face.

With her cheeks perfectly flushed and her incredibly attractive features, the boys from the main school stalked her in the bushes with binoculars, drooling like a certain pervert in her class.

A hand rested on her hip and she tensed.

"Asano-kun, please remove the hand from my body before I do it for you."

"Kitten, don't be so ferocious." He purred.

This was the one side that nobody else knew of except for Kagome; the dark, twisted self of the Student Council President that developed when they had been training together. He moved his strong palms onto the side of her face and caressed her soft, sweet cheeks.

The boys in the bushes gawked at this show of affection but made no move to record them.

The raven-haired girl blushed, and her eyes became a darker sapphire blue. Her pink cheeks brought out the amethyst and gold in her eyes. Gakushuu swiped his thumb across her cheek, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

On the other hand, Kagome could not look away from Gakushuu's eyes either. They were an amethyst color, but they were almost violet in lust. They had flecks of amber and gold and had a lilac undertone to them.

They broke eye contact when the strawberry milk from the vending machine finally dropped.

"Kitten, you are so beautiful..." He breathed in her ear.

His hands slid down to her waist, marveling at how his callused hands slid perfectly around her toned waist and on the top of her hip. Kagome blushed a tomato red. She twitched and slapped his hands away, biting her lip. The boys stalking them swooned at the motion.

"A-Asano-san this is highly inappropriate!" She said.

"You've never complained when we were partners." He bluntly stated, " And don't call me 'Asano-san', kitten. What happened to Gaku-kun."

"No thank you, Asano-san." She hissed, "That was before all of this happened."

She gestured to the school in anger, spun on her heel, and walked away.

"Ah- Kitten-chan, you've forgotten something," He held her strawberry milk.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Do you know that I'll be transferring to your class next week, kitten?" He casually said, "It's a pity that we didn't transfer in at the same time. That would've been extremely fun, no?

Kagome lowering her head, "Keep the drink, Asano-san, and consider it _as a 'welcome to Class 3E' gift."_

Gakushuu almost shivered at the tone of her voice.

 _Let the games begin, Gakushuu._

* * *

It was next Monday morning at exactly 6:01 am when everyone in Class 3E had arrived at the cram school except for Gakushuu Asano. Of course, they were about an hour early and ahead of their regular schedule, but it was all planned.

The sun had not even risen yet.

"Alright, Team A!" Karma and Rio shouted.

"Y-Yes!" It was Tersaka's team, in charge of being the lookout and pulling pranks.

"Make sure you're stationed at your positions at all times and don't fall asleep!"

"Roger that!"

"Team B!" Rio shouted.

"Yes!" Nagisa saluted back to her.

"Go get ready the items necessary for Team A's use! After that, keep hidden in the trees and wait for more commands!"

"Team C..."

It continued like this for one more hour with much frantic rushing and spilling, but at the end, all the Teams had gotten all their assigned jobs done. Now, it was 7:14 am and Gakushuu Asano was heading towards the cram building with long strides.

"Just as expected," He muttered to himself when he saw the lack of students, " The E-class is so incompetent that they didn't even bother to show up for class today!"

A water droplet dripped slowly from a tree branch to the ground. It was faint, but Gakushuu saw it.

He smirked.

"I'm not dumb." He said softly, " I can hear your heavy breathing and the rustling from the trees. The winds are too light today to make such a loud sound."

Just as those words left his mouth, a dummy fell out of the tree that he was talking to. The dummy had a recording attached to it, and continuously played the recording. The breathing was from the dummy, and not from the trees.

He gasped at it in shock.

Gakushuu took another step forward and immediately, from the trees, ten water balloons launched. Cursing, he had dodged all but one, and it hit him square in the chest. Now, the front of his crisp white shirt and ironed blazer was soaked and dripping along down to his neatly creased pants.

"How annoying..." He flicked a water droplet off his smooth face.

After that, he had avoided almost every single trap with his cautiousness and his reflexes. Multiple times, there were rubber knives that shot out of automated traps by a pulley system. If he had not avoided them, then he would have had several green and purple bruises on his body.

The strawberry blonde boy stumbled into the classroom with just one light green bruise and a smile on his face.

Kagome greeted him with a bow in the empty classroom. She was dressed in her uniform, but her skirt was modified so it was shorter and she had unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt. Her stockings added a seductive vibe to her.

She also wore an apron and had her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. In her hands was a plate of yellow pudding.

"Good m-morning, Gakushuu-sama~" She smiled and placed the desert in front of him, "Welcome to Class 3-E~"

"Kitten, is this what you meant by a welcome present? For me?" He asked and smirked lightly, "I knew you'd like me back someday."

Kagome bit down a retort and bowed before him.

Gakushuu suspiciously eyed the desert. One bite wouldn't kill him, would it? He had to humor Kagome anyways. There was a gut feeling telling him that this pudding was strange, but he ignored it with a sigh.

With a careful touch of his fork, he sliced the pudding, unaware of the ticking sound. He was about to put the small gelatin into his mouth until–

 _BOOM!_

* * *

review, review! should i continue! 1/20/2018


End file.
